


With Broad Strokes

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Kamafuta CollegeAU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, it gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: When they end up going to the same university, Futakuchi didn't think it would bring a change to their relationship, despite the tension that had hung between them for years. Thankfully, Kamasaki has other ideas. One of which involves bending him over the art table and fucking him silly.





	With Broad Strokes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



> sorry for crushing your KamaFuta spirit Mich, have this apology porn. Based (very) loosely on . [your picture here! ](https://twitter.com/soapysandmich/status/1139317164270333952)

Futakuchi had landed the job to end all jobs, and in his second semester at university too. There was a set schedule, minimum hours a week, and it paid really well. Almost too well. At first he thought it was a joke listing. All it required was that he get naked a few hours a week and he no longer had to work in that awful coffee shop that never seemed to have any down time! 

What he didn’t expect was to walk into the class, robe tied loosely around his waist, to see Kamasaki setting up an easel, front and center. Naturally he knew they attended the same school, and they’d even occasionally gone out for dinner, though always in the company of other former teammates. The tension that had hung between them in high school was still there, only amplified and somehow more suffocating. Still, he’d very purposely chosen not to think about it too hard. 

“Flunked out of business school already?” He asked, Kamasaki immediately straightening and whipping around at the words. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kamasaki demanded, brow furrowed in annoyance, which quickly melted into confusion when he noticed the robe. 

“I’m here for you obviously!” Rolling his eyes, he weaved between the stations that were set up to throw his arm around Kamasaki’s shoulders. If he hadn’t been watching so closely he might have missed the resulting eye twitch. There was no way to miss the elbow that ended up buried in his side. 

“To drive me crazy maybe,” Kamasaki grumbled and while he complained, he made no move to get out from under his arm. A lull fell between them before Futakuchi realized they were basically just standing there  _ hugging _ . 

“We all have our talents,” he said easily, letting his arm drop, so he could circle the easel and sit down on the platform that had been set up in the middle of the room. 

“You’re kidding.” The flat tone in Kamasaki’s voice almost had him laughing as the other man realized just why he was here, and in a robe no less. 

“Lucky you, you get to stare at all this for the next hour.” Gesturing down his front with a sweeping gesture , he bent forward slightly, letting the robe gape at the chest. Following that up with a wink, he took a perverse pleasure in the murderous look that settled on Kamasaki’s face and stayed there as the professor came in and called the class to attention. In fact it was there for most of the class, which Futakuchi knew for a fact because anytime he was able to he would stare directly at his former teammate. This semester was going to be fun. 

* * *

Five weeks into the semester and he was  _ loving  _ his job. Three times a week for an hour he got to rile Kamasaki up just by existing. The fact that the other classes he was modeling for were long and boring didn’t bare thinking about. At least they didn’t until he found himself in his regular late afternoon class and Kamasaki was nowhere in sight. It was possible he’d spent the better part of the next hour sulking, with nobody to stare at to stay entertained. Stupid Kamasaki, it was all his fault. 

Mind trying to distract itself from focusing on why staring at Kamasaki’s dumb face for an hour could be so entertaining might be why he forgot his phone in the art room. And didn’t realize it until he was halfway across campus. He contemplated just leaving it but he wasn’t sure if the room was generally kept locked over the weekend so he did a 180 and headed back. 

Whistling off tune, by the time he arrived back at the classroom most of the lights had been turned off but the door still slid open when he tried, much to his relief. Heading straight for the middle of the room he nearly missed a step when he spotted someone working against a back wall, with their headphones in they seemed to have missed the fact that they weren’t alone. A split second later he recognized who it was. 

“You’ll never pass art school if you’re skipping class,” Futakuchi admonished, fingers hooking the headphones and pulling them from Kamasaki’s ears. Jerking, Kamasaki put his pencil through his drawing, spinning to glower at him. Dancing a step back, out of reach, he couldn’t help but laugh. “And it really looks like you need the lessons.” Glancing towards the picture that he’d been working on he admitted that it was actually pretty good, not that he’d ever admit that out loud. 

“I’m not in art school you ass. I just need an art credit,” Kamasaki said, despite the fact he’d said the same thing countless times over the past few weeks. Not that that would stop him from teasing about it. Closing the sketchbook, hiding the newly ruined piece, Kamasaki turned away, scooting his chair over to ransack through the supply drawers that were off to the side. When opportunity presented itself Futakuchi was not one to look away. Reaching out, he started flicking through the book. 

“Of course you do,” he agreed in the most patronizing voice he could manage, determined to rile him up in retaliation for him missing class. 

“How many - Hey! Leave that alone!” Kamasaki’s voice was so loud he actually jumped slightly, looking over to find Kamasaki glowering at him. The air thickened between them as they just stared at each other. Slowly releasing the breath he’d unconsciously been holding, Futakuchi smirked before steadily, purposely turning the page again. “You fucking-” 

Between one blink and the next Kamasaki was shooting up, chair spinning away behind him as he grabbed Futakuchi’s wrist, turning him as he pushed his whole body flush against him, effectively pinning Futakuchi to the graphing table. Out of reflex he grabbed hold of Kamasaki’s bicep to help steady himself, having a few seconds to admire the muscle that was there before a hand cupped his jaw and he was being kissed. Years of pent up tension was poured into the kiss as Kamasaki bit his bottom lip, taking full advantage when his mouth dropped open in response. There was nothing soft or gentle about the kiss and Futakuchi was so fucking turned on it was unreal. 

The graphing table was digging into the bottom of his back and he arched forward to relieve the pressure, moaning low in his throat when that only served to highlight the fact that Kamasaki was hard against him. Widening his stance, his legs nearly buckled when Kamasaki took advantage of it, pressing his thigh into the open space, directly against erection. Breaking the kiss, he let out a moan as Kamasaki’s lips worked their way along his jaw and down his neck with wet, open mouthed kisses, the occasional nip of teeth on skin sending sparks of arousal down his spine. 

“You can’t fucking help yourself can you?” Kamasaki asked, though the fact that he immediately followed it up by claiming his lips against, made him think he didn’t actually expect an answer. Fingers scrambled at the bottom of his tank top. Pulling back, he helped to tug it up and over his head. “We should have done this years ago.” Bending down, Kamasaki circled his nipple with his tongue, letting out a low grunt when Futakuchi sunk his fingers into his hair, tight grip keeping him in place. 

“Years ago? Do you have a thing for high school boys Kamasaki? So perverted,” Futakuchi managed to get out with a breathy laugh. That got him a swift swat on the thigh which went straight to his cock and had him grinding forward. 

“Do you ever shut the hell up?” Futakuchi had a brief moment of regret, when Kamasaki released his nipple in order to ask the question. 

“Why don’t you make me?” It was too easy to taunt him. If he also happened to take him up on it then that would also be a win for him. 

“As much fun as it’d be to fuck your face I have something better in mind,” Kamasaki promised, letting go of him as he headed back to the supply drawer. When he turned back around he was holding up a small bottle of lube. 

“You really are a pervert,” Futakuchi said, shaking his head in fake disappointment, resisting the urge to squeeze his dick to try and stave off the excitement that came with knowing he was about to get fucked. When Kamasaki had pushed him against the table earlier he’d thought at most he’d maybe get a hand job, blow job if he was  _ really _ lucky. This was unimaginable. “You plan to fuck me in a classroom where anyone could just walk in?” 

“It’s art students that are perverts. Are you complaining?” When Kamasaki stayed where he was, waving the bottle around it became clear that he had no plans of continuing what they were doing till he admitted it. Futakuchi tried to hold out. He at least thought about it. For a second. 

“No but I will start complaining if you don’t fuck me right now,” Futakuchi said, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper, he slipped his hand into his jeans to stroke himself over his boxers. Kamasaki’s gaze was glued on his crotch, seeming to forget that he’d been trying to tease him just a second ago. “Or should I take care of this myself?” 

Stalking forever Kamasaki yanked his hand out of his jeans, using the grip on his wrist to twist his arm behind his back and turning him to face the table all in one smooth movement. His cock very much approved of the aggressive manhandling. With his free hand he reached forward, gripping the top of the table to keep himself steady as Kamasaki applied pressure to bend him over. 

“You’re such a goddamn pain,” Kamasaki gritted out, letting go of his hold so he could push Futakuchi’s jeans and boxers down around his knees. When he followed that up with a kick to the inside of his feet, Futakuchi instantly spread his legs, glancing over his shoulder to watch as the bottle of lube was popped open. Coating his fingers in it, Kamasaki ignored the drops that spilled down onto the floor. 

“Only for you sweetums,” he replied in a sickly sweet tone, batting his eyelashes. A hard spank unexpectedly landed on his left cheek, pushing him into the table and pulling a moan from him. Before he could gather his thoughts together another landed and his head dropped forward as he bit his bottom lip. 

“I should have known you were a slut for good spanking,” Kamasaki taunted, landing another one. Futakuchi couldn’t help it, he arched his back, pushing back as he waited for the next one to land, hoped for the next one. When it did it was harder than the last one, the sound of his hand coming into contact with his ass filling the silence of the classroom, accompanied by his own pulse pounding in his ears. Precum was gathering at the tip of his cock and he was wanted, no needed to be touched. He needed more. Anything. 

“Please..” the word had slipped out before he could even think of forming it, hanging in the air between them as a lot chuckle came behind him. 

“Please what? Please spank you until you cum?” The taunting words wrapped around him and filled him with the idea of it. Could he cum from a spanking? He never had before but those hadn’t been with Kamasaki and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been this aroused in his life before. “Or are you asking me to fuck you? Use your words.” This was payback, this had to be payback for all the times he’d acted like a shit towards him. 

“Either, both… please just touch me,” he grit the words out between clenched teeth, perfectly aware of the flush that had taken over his face. When nothing happened for a few seconds he tried again. “Kamasaki please!” Instantly another spank landed and heat spread across his ass. He was so busy concentrating on the sting that he nearly jumped a mile when wet fingers pushed between his cheeks, circling his rim. 

“I suppose since you asked so nicely,” Kamasaki said, using the same overly sweet tone that Futakuchi had used on him earlier. How the tables had turned. Any smart response he could have came up with was drowned out by the whine that escaped him when two fingers were pushed into him, tortuously slow. Kamasaki kept up that pace, slowly stretching him till he was a trembling mess. Thighs quivering, he pushed backwards, desperate for more stimulation. If he came before he got Kamasaki’s cock in him he was going to be pissed. 

“Is your cock so small you’re only going to finger me?” he asked, the noises spilling from him taking most of the bite out of the words. Honestly it wasn’t his best work anyway. 

“If you want it, you need to ask for it.” 

“Please! Come on,” Futakuchi urged, rolling his hips to try and entice Kamasaki to fuck him. 

“Come on and….” he let the words trail off, stilling his fingers and clamping his free hand on the back of Futakuchi’s neck.

“Please fuck me!” He practically yelled the words, reveling in the tight grip that was holding him in place. The fingers were removed and he nearly whined at the loss of them. Kamasaki cursed and all he heard was the rustling of clothing behind him, hand preventing him from turning to watch. 

Before he had too much time to miss being filled, Kamasaki thrust into him, stopping when his chest was flush against Futakuchi’s back. Slipping his hand up into Futakuchi’s hair, he used the hold to yank his head to the side, claiming his mouth in a rough kiss. Breaking the kiss, Kamasaki set a brutal pace, pounding into Futakuchi with no regard for his comfort, panting harshly against his neck. 

Hands clenched tightly to the top of the drafting table, Futakuchi used the hold for leverage to push back and meet Kamasaki’s thrusts. All his nerves felt like they were tingling, from his head to the tips of his toes. He was so close to cumming, he had to fight with himself to keep it together. Kamasaki’s fingers digging into his waist, tight grip guiding him back into his thrusts, the others still buried in his hair were the only things keeping him grounded. Words were spilling from his lips but he had no idea what the were, or if they were even real words. Fuck he needed this. He needed it so bad and Kamasaki was so fucking good. Every time he pushed into him, Futakuchi could feel his clothes brushing against his skin, a stark reminder that Kamasaki hadn’t even gotten undressed. He wanted this just as much as he did, he’d been too impatient to do more than push his trousers and boxers down just enough to get his cock out. 

“You’re desperate for it aren’t you?” Kamasaki panted into his ear, echoing his thoughts, voice tight in a way that made Futakuchi suspect he was close too. “You love being fucked like this, you want to be used.” 

“I’m so close,” he whimpered, not sure he’d be able to stay standing if he let go of his death grip on the table. Thankfully Kamasaki seemed to understand. Reaching around his hand wrapped around Futakuchi’s cock. 

“Cum for me! Show me how much you need it,” Kamasaki ordered, stroking once, twice, before Futakuchi was spilling all over the table and floor with a choked off yell. Cursing, Kamasaki fucked him through his orgasm. Slamming into him a few more times he stilled, following Futakuchi over the edge. 

Pressed together, they spent a few minutes catching their breath before they pulled apart, staring at each other in slight disbelief. He wasn’t sure who started it but before he knew it they were both laughing as Kamasaki helped him get dressed again.

* * *

For the rest of the semester Futakuchi always had finger shaped bruises on him when he modeled for a class. Whether it be on his thighs, hips, or the back of his neck, Kamasaki always took a perverse pleasure in adding each and every one to his drawings in painstaking detail, knowing they were his handy work. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's now a Kamafuta discord server for anyone that can't get enough of these two 🤷
> 
> Come talk to me or hit me up with prompts!
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
